The treasure in the sea of clouds
by Asellus111
Summary: It all started when Rouge was bored now she travels in an epic and funny adventure with the sonic characters to find it,
1. Rouge is bored

I don`t own Sonic or any character they belong to Sega

**The treasure in the sea of clouds**

**Chapter I Rouge is bored **

* * *

Two months after the Emerl incident.

Rouge was sitting at G.U.N. headquarters in her personal office by the look on her face you could say that she was very bored after the incident with the gizoid nothing interesting seemed to happen, of course the information that she got from the master computer allowed her to collect many rare jewels all around the world but after getting all of them she had nothing else to do, not even missions or attacks of the good doctor seemed to happen, it was as if everyone was busy with something except her. Sonic was doing his heroic deeds running around always supported by the two tailed fox and chased by the pink hedgehog with the young rabbit. Knucklehead was as always up there in Angel island with her emerald, it was always funny to visit him, he was very easy to tease but unfortunately it seems that he didn't considered her a big treat to the emerald anymore so he stopped chasing her around whenever she flew up there, making her visits to Angel island less and less thrilling each time and Shadow one of the few people in this world she will consider friend or as he would say "ally" was busy in what she called "I am searching the reason to live" mode and finally Omega... well he was just being omega.

"God, if nothing happens I am going to go insane!" Rouge whispered to herself tired of playing minesweeper for the thousand time.

"Well... if you only sit and play that stupid game all day of course nothing is going to happen" A voice spoke behind her startling the poor hunter.

Rouge quickly turned around only to meet the always serious face of her sometimes partner "Shadow! Next time knock before you enter into my office, you almost gave me a hearth attack!"

"I did, but you were so busy trying to beat that stupid game that you didn't pay attention when I knocked your door for almost ten minutes" Shadow responded very irritated.

Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge best friend was a dark hedgehog that she met during an adventure regarding an intergalactic gun in space that could destroy the earth in the space colony code named ARK, still remembering the difficulty of the mission that for better or worse changed her life because from that point forward, it was like her destiny was always intertwined with what she like to call "The Sonic heroes" especially Shadow...Shadow,His live was definitely something else, created as a weapon by Eggman grandfather, Shadow saw his best human friend die in a cruel manner, after that he followed a path of revenge to destroy all humans with a space gun but in the end after remembering something from his past, he decided to save the world instead at the prize of his own life, time later in another adventure Rouge found out that Shadow somehow managed to survive, literally returning from the dead with no memory of nothing, not even her... after that and many other crazy adventures that includes aliens and ancient weapons Shadow became very close to her. Shadow most clear defect in Rouge opinion is that he still lives by the code that he is the "Ultimate live form" and he is far superior to everyone.

"He, he sorry about that Shadow, I was so bored that I think my mind started to wander around by itself, but tell me what brings you here?" Rouge eyes started to shine when she said the last part because she knew that Shadow only visited her when he needed something important and usually it was something like to obtain an ancient artifact or the chaos emeralds to stop the resurrection of a god or something like that, but whatever the reason she was more than happy to help this time...for a small price of course, she was bored but that doesn't mean she was stupid.

Shadow sighed judging by the bat expression he knew she was going to be disappointed "To tell you the truth I was just checking on you"

Rouge ears fell when she heard that "Oh... well that is nice" Rouge then turned around to star playing her thousand and one minesweeper game.

Shadow eyebrow started to twitch "Will you turn that stupid computer off! If you are so bored, why don´t you do something productive like collecting the chaos emeralds"

Rouge didn't even move "I already collected them three times ,in fact no one seemed to care when I collected them not even you Shadow when I took yours"

Shadow quickly started looking for his emerald but when he didn't find it he just extended his hand "Give it back NOW"

Rouge opened her desk drawer tossing an emerald to Shadow "Take it, consider it your birthday and Christmas present"

Shadow took the emerald glaring at the bat who just ignored him and judging by his face of vaguely controlled fury you could tell that he was already starting to regret this visit "Well how about you go steal something like the world biggest diamond or something like that"

Rouge opened her drawer and gave shadow a paper that was from one month ago "Read it"

Shadow took the paper and started reading the front page "The Biggest Diamond of the world stolen... what!? You mean that you...How?" Shadow was out of words he always taught her ally was good at stealing but to steal something that even he would have some troubles was impressive.

Rouge yawned reclining in her chair"Yes, I stole it and if you keep reading you will find out that most of the rarest jewels in the world are missing ,How you ask? Well, Thanks to the information I got from G.U.N. main computer when the Emerl incident happened I had downloaded the security systems of all the museums around the world, after studding them it was like going shopping to the mall"

Still a little shocked Shadow regained his composure "You know that if they catch you will be send directly to jail and they will probably throw away the key,right?"

Rouge just smiled good old Shadow, he was sometimes too singled minded "Of course not, even if they catch me they know and fear that I will tell all about their little secrets" Rouge said the last words very slowly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Rouge just smiled returning to her game "Let's just say that the president did something when he was young that included some goats and a lot of beer... and as a personal favour NEVER approach G.U.N. commander dressed as a clown you will regret it, trust me on that one"

Shadow just looked if the bat was serious or not, realizing that he really didn't wanted to know he changed the subject "Well how about your club? Why don't you made that the best club in this part of town or better yet the best club in the country"

Rouge continued her game "I sold it, once everyone learned that I lived there every time something happened someone always busted through the doors and started screaming something like 'Come out bat girl I know you have it!' or 'Give me back the master emerald!' or 'Sonic! I know you are in there!' or "MARIA!!!!" (Evil glare to Shadow) let just say that is not good for business"

Shadow sweat dropped "I was drunk okay, How I was supposed to know that Sonic would had the balls to actually challenge me into a drinking contest that night."

Before he could continue Rouge waved her hand she didn't wanted to listen to that story again "Yeah yeah, I heard that a thousand times already but that was just one of the reason that really made up my mind to sold the club"

Shadow shook his head Rouge was impossible when she was like this "Well I give up! You really don't have anything to do anymore"

Rouge finally lost cursing aloud "Damn mine! I swear this game is rigged" Turning off the computer the bat turned around to face Shadow "Anyway, you are right maybe I should go look for a rare jewel or something like that"

Shadow thought about it for a second "Well I don't know about no jewels but I think I once heard about an ancient treasure located in a place called the sea of clouds"

Rouge perked up a little after hearing this "The treasure in the sea of clouds, my that sounds so romantic! Come on tell me more about this treasure"

Shadow looked away sightly nervous "Well the true is that I forgot about it"

Rouge raised an eyebrow after hearing this "You forgot about it? How can you forget ....aw never mind I had forgotten that you have the memory span of a newborn child"

Shadow just growled her ally was really asking for it "Whatever, but I think I told the story about that treasure to Omega the night before we fought against the metal overlord"

Standing up faster than Sonic the hunter took hold of Shadow's arm "What are we waiting for! let's go look for him right now"

But before Rouge could react Shadow released his arm from her grip "Sorry, but I already have something to do, you are on your own on this one" After saying this Shadow lifted his emerald to the air "Chaos control!" and in a blinding flash the black hedgehog was gone.

"Shadow, wait! Damn he's gone, typical he always leaves me with more question than answers but on the bright side not all is lost, I´d better hurry and find Omega" With that in mind the bat went to search for his mechanical friend.

Omega, Rouge second best friend, was a robot built by doctor Eggman an odd E-series robot that decided to betray his creator to prove that he wasn't worthless, Omega joined her and Shadow for the first time when they fought against Metal Sonic and even thought Shadow and Omega almost killed each other the first time they saw each other, Shadow and Omega now consider each other good friends and partners . Nowadays Omega usually patrol the city in search of Eggman robots to destroy.

Rouge finally found Omega standing in the city square "Hey Omega!"

Omega turned around raising his claw like hand his red eyes seemed to shine and he started to talk "Yo! what's up my bat friend?"

Rouge blinked "Huh?"

Omega red eyes shined again then he bowed to the bat looking like a perfect gentlemen "How are you my fair lady? How can I be of service?"

Staring at Omega the bat carefully approached him "Hey Omega are you okay?"

Crossing his arm Omega eyes shined again "I downloaded an E-mail and a virus has corrupted my systems, now I can't seem to control my personality data base when I speak" Omega responded finally talking like he always does.

"An E-mail with a virus? Who was the person who sent it?" Rouge asked if it was an Eggman virus she could easily erase it.

Omegas eyes shined "I don't know mommy but I am scared!" Omega finished resembling a little girl.

Rouge groaned "If you don't know who sent it then it will be very difficult for me to fix you,(sigh) nobody ever told you to never open an e-mail if you don't know who the sender is"

Omegas eyes shined again "Ah screw this! Let's kill everyone until I get better Bwa ha ha ha!!" Omega raised his arm making it a machine gun "Beware the day of purification has come!" but before the robot could perform his "purification" Rouge kicked him in the head making him fell into the ground.

"Cut that out! I'm not in the mood" Rouge then started to think how to solve the problem at hand.

"But I want to be repaired now!" Omega started to whine in the ground while Rouge kicked him one more time.

"Damn I need some kind of genius to fix this, someone who knows a lot about robots and stuff like that" Rouge thought about it for a second, she knew someone like that and his name was at the tip of her tongue.

Omega stood up grumbling "Ouch my butt! Be more careful next time woman!"

Still lost in thought those words hit the huntress "butt?, tail?, yes Tails! The fox should be able to fix you!" Rouge exclaimed happy to remember the cute fox.

"That two tailed freak? Are you sure about that" Omega asked with a cigar on one of his arm.

Taking the cigar out of Omega's hand and tossing it away Rouge took hold of his hand "Yeah, I'm sure let's go"

Omegas eyes shined "Wow! this is like so cool, I hope that cute fox fixes me fast"

Rouge eyebrow started to twitch "Omega?"

"Yes, girlfriend?" Omega answered with a very girlie voice.

"Shut up or I'll kill you okay?" Rouge said while she was starting to crush Omega's hand with her own

Omega only nodded the look on the bat face told him that she was more than willing to honor her words.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1 hope you liked it!


	2. The missing genius

I don`t own Sonic or any character they belong to Sega

**The treasure in the sea of clouds**

**Chapter II**

**A missing genius**

After a long walk Rouge and Omega finally arrived at Tails house "Finally! Now we can repair you Omega, let's see if that fox is as smart as his reputation claims"

Walking to the door the bat was about to knock when blue blur quickly entered the house slamming the door on her face, Rouge was about to destroy the door to enter the house and teach the hedgehog a lesson but Omega decided to interfere "I seriously doubt that the fox will help us if you destroy his house I suggest that you try to calm down, why don't you count to from one to ten"

Taking Omega advice the bat started to count from one to ten to calm down "One, two" Then the door opened again a blue blur came out from the house pushing the bat into the ground "three!, four!" Rouge continued to count while she was getting up but once more the blue blur entered the house slamming the door on her face "FIVE, SIX" Again the blue blur came out of the house pushing her to the ground "SEVEN!, EIGHT!!" standing up she kicked into the air hitting Sonic straight in the head before he could enter the house again "nine, ten (long breath) you were right that actually calmed me down" The bat replied in a sweet voice, steeping in the face of the downed blue hero as she entered the fox house.

Miles "Tails" Prowler was a two tailed young fox that Rouge met during the Ark incident,

Very shy and cute in Rouge opinion he was without a doubt Sonic best friend, always fighting side by side with him the fox would follow Sonic to the burning pits in hell if Sonic needed his help. He gained the nickname "Tails" because that for some odd reason he had two tails, some people would say that this was a little freaky but Miles Prowler didn't considered it a liability in fact he learned that with the appropriate use of them he could actually fly that paired with the fact that he was almost as intelligent as Eggman made him a rather outstanding little guy with a bright future.

"Well we looked all over the house but it seems that he isn't at home" Rouge sighed if the fox wasn't around there was no way she could repair Omega by herself,

Omega eyes shined " Hmm The Vulpes vulpes also know as red fox usually likes to lives in open spaces and usually go out of their lairs to find food that is largely made up of invertebrates, however it also includes rodents, rabbits and other small mammals, reptiles, amphibians, grasses, berries, fruit, fish, birds, eggs, and all other kinds of small animals."

Rouge blinked "Umm translation?"

"He probably has gone to eat something" Omega responded while adjusting his imaginary glasses.

Rouge just rolled his eyes "Thanks professor...well I guess we have to wait for him and don't speak until I tell you to, Omega" Omega was about to answer but the bat silenced him with a vicious glare.

Sitting in a chair the bat started to relax when the door was suddenly knocked down "Rouge! I knew you were behind this!!" In the other side you could see a very pissed off hedgehog.

Taken by surprise the bat fell down to the floor "OUCH!! Damn! What is with you people and your habit of breaking doors and screaming near from where I'm resting!" Standing up Rouge groaned when she finally saw who the hedgehog was "Just great! as If I didn't have enough problems the pinky stalker with a hammer appears"

Amy Rose the self proclaimed girlfriend and number one fan of Sonic was one of the people that Rouge considered not dangerous but very annoying mostly because she had the nasty habit of pissing her off but the pink hedgehog had also her bright moments, brave and stubborn she would stand against anything that threatened her beloved with her custom weapon the infamous piko piko hammer that for some reason always appeared and disappeared whenever she desired, this often left Rouge wondering how she does that maybe it was because it was some kind of magical item or maybe the pink hedgehog was more skilled that she thought but one thing she was sure of was that one day she will find the truth but for the moment that remains a mystery to her. Apart from the freaky hammer and the stalking personality whenever Sonic was around, the girl hedgehog was a cheerful girl and that in turn helped her befriend even the most cold hearted beings like Shadow.

Amy quickly approached Rouge her piko piko hammer appearing in her hand "Don't play dumb Rouge, I saw what you did to Sonic and I bet you are the reason that Tails is missing"

"Whoa, wait a second, what is this about Tails missing? " Rouge asked suddenly starting to get as angry as the pink hedgehog.

Amy was about to ignore her when she finally saw Rouge expression that told her that if she made the wrong move she was going to regret it "Well, Three days ago Sonic and me found a strange note that he left behind, at first we thought that it was a joke but he didn't came back since then and we are really starting to get worried"

"A note? Could you show it to me?" Rouge seemingly easy task was becoming very complicated.

Amy was about to answer but she remembered who she was talking to "Nice try, Rouge but if you don't tell me where Tails is you are going to get it!"

Rouge stood up face to face to Amy her patience wearing thin "Listen well Hedgehog I don't know where that little fox of yours is! In fact I just came here today because I need him to help me with something okay? Now tell me where that note is so I can help you find him so we can go on with our lives or You will be the one to really get it" Rouge ended her speech sending a vicious glare to the pink hedgehog and adjusting her gloves ready to fight if she didn't like the answer.

Amy returned the glare with equal intensity trying to tell if Rouge was telling the truth or not tension was in the air ready to blow up in any second Omega self preservation system kicked in as he started to step back very slowly trying not to draw any attention but before this epic "cat fight" would take place a very battered hero entered the house stepping between them "Whoa chill out Amy , you too Rouge!"

Sonic the Hedgehog... if Rouge could describe him with one word that would be "fast".Okay some people would say that Sonic was very brave and heroic but on her own experience there were plenty of braver and heroic guys out there like that pointy ears boy that she met in a very dangerous ancient ruin looking for something called the ocarina of time with only a wooden shield and small sword in order to save his homeland and the most impressive part is that he went alone into the ruin without thinking twice and in Rouge opinion that was the most braver and heroic deed that she ever saw, another good example was that man with a big moustache that she saw during one of her treasure hunts, it was indeed very memorable when she saw him fighting a big nasty looking fire breathing lizard with his bare hands to save some girl and some weird looking mushroom people in a bridge surrounded by lava. One could say that there are always heroes and brave people out there but Sonic was special from all of them because he was well "fast", very fast, in fact some rumours said that he could actually break the sound barrier a feat that was considered impossible for a living his personality level Rouge saw that like all self proclaimed heroes Sonic was a loner by nature, sure he had a lot of friends but he liked to spent his time just running around in an adventure or something like that rather than staying in one place for too long, he was very sure of himself to the point that you could say that he was being arrogant but he often had the skill to back up his words. Always ready to protect his friends he would gladly give even his life for their in all an interesting guy.

Looking at his beloved Amy personality quickly made an 180 turn hugging Sonic tightly "Oh Sonic! I knew that you would come to help me"

"Amy ....can't.....breath!" Sonic managed to said before Amy released him.

"Sorry Sonic I'm just happy to see that you are alright" the pink hedgehog said while blushing.

"That's okay Amy you should know by now that nothing can take me out for too long!" Sonic answered while showing his famous cocky smile making Amy blush even more.

Rouge rolled her eyes "Give me a break...If you two are done could you please show me the note that you found"

Sonic thought about it ....for a second "Sure, it's on the kitchen table" Rouge smiled at him and quickly went to search for the note

Seeing this made Amy complain "But Sonic! Don't you see that she is just trying to fool us" Hearing this made Rouge stuck her tongue out at her before she entered the kitchen.

Turning her attention to the bat Amy temper started to flare again "Why you!" but before another fight could start the Blue hero put his hand on Amy's shoulder looking directly into her eyes and for some unknown reason he started to talk very slowly "That's okay Amy I don't think Rouge did it, trust me on this one"

Sonic touch, eyes and voice made Amy leave the real world, they were silent for a moment until Sonic raised his hand and started waving in front of her but she didn't seem to have no reaction to that "I think I finally broke her..."

Suddenly Amy started to talk "Well if you say so Sonic I'll always trust you that is what good wives do" Amy said with far away look in her face.

Sonic started to sweatdrop, it seemed that Amy wasn't't happy anymore with being his imaginary girlfriend anymore now she was starting to believe that she was his imaginary wife "ehhh... I can't believe that I'm saying this but Amy you are really scaring me now "

Amy snapped of her dream world jumping away blushing fiercely "eek! Sorry Sonic, I don't know what came over me"

"Got it!" Rouge exclaimed returning from the kitchen just in time to see a very pale Sonic and a very red faced Amy "Huh? Something's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Both Sonic and Amy exclaimed at the same time.

Narrowing her eyes Rouge turned to Omega "Hey Omega do you know what's wrong with those two they are acting very strange" Realizing her mistake Rouge put her hands in her mouth but it was too late.

Omega eyes shined "Ha ha ha! You should have seen it! The Pink babe told the blue dude that she was her wife"

"It was a mistake!" Amy cried while Sonic just put his hand on his face "Damn robot"

Omega just approached them his eyes shined once more "In my opinion you two are too stressed with this pseudo-relation making both of you have this kind of problems and as your friend I have the perfect solution that will solve all of your problems"

Sonic and Amy looked at each other and both blushed until Sonic spoke up "And what is that perfect solution Mr. wise guy"

"Come a little closer and I will tell you" both hedgehogs came close to the robot and his eyes shined as he started to talk to them "Well as I see it Sonic all you need to do is take her upstairs to the bed and..."

Something made Rouge cover her ears in the meantime she saw that whatever the robot was telling them made Sonic freeze resembling a stone statue and Amy blush so hard that her face was the perfect imitation of a tomato, the talk continued for a while until Amy couldn't handle the pressure anymore making her nose literally explode covering both Sonic and Omega in blood.

Rouge gave them a disgusted look "Gross... Omega what the heck did you tell her anyway...Wait! I don`t really want to know"

Sonic finally recovered starting to clean the blood on his fur "And I just have taken a bath this morning" Sonic then saw Amy lying on the floor with a happy face then turned to shake his fist to the robot "Omega if you ever I mean EVER tell Amy something like that again I'm going to rip your (bleep) head off!"

Omega eyes shinned speaking like he usually does "I am sorry Sonic the Hedgehog It was not my desire to say those things to Amy Rose"

Before the angry Hedgehog could answer Rouge stepped in front him "Don't be too hard on him Sonic, he was infected with a computer virus that really screw him up that's the reason that I came here today I wanted Tails help to cure him"

After hearing this, Sonic was a little more understanding "Well what done is done! I'm going to my house to take a bath, can you take care of Amy?"

Rouge nodded that was the least she could do after her mistake "Sure Sonic don't worry about her" Sonic smiled grabbing Amy and putting her upstairs in the bed after a few seconds the hedgehog rushed out of the house.

Omega lowered his head until Rouge punched playfully at him "Hey big guy don't be so down, you know that it's not your fault, you are only a little sick and I promise you that I'll find the way to heal you but until then it will be safer if you don't talk okay?"

Rouge smiled to Omega making the Robot lift up his head once more "Okay I'll go upstairs to check on sleeping beauty I bet she will soon wake up"

Once upstairs the bat approached the bed sitting next to Amy "Well it seems that she is finally waking up"

Amy started to stir when she suddenly jumped from the bed to Rouge giving her a bone crushing bear hug "Oh Sonic!!!"

Taken by surprise the bat tried desperately to shake the loving hedgehog off but she learned the hard way that one thing that Amy has is really strong arms.

Amy rested her head on "Sonic" chest when she felt that something was different "Sonic did you know that you have a really soft chest?" Opening her eyes Amy saw that she was not hugging Sonic but in fact someone else, raising her head she could see the purple head of Rouge who was about to collapse from air insufficiency, jumping away like she was touching fire the blushing hedgehog covered her head "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Taking deep breaths the bat recovered "(deep breath) Shess girl if this is what you usually do to Sonic no wonder he always runs away from you"

Seeing Amy frown the bat spoke seriously "Calm down Amy, we need to focus on what is really important now rather than trying to kill each other, I know you don't trust me but believe me that I'm just here to help, so what do you say, truce?" Rouge extended her arm to Amy.

Amy saw Rouge's hand for a second she had her doubts but the bat was right this was no time to be fooling around, she smiled and finally accepted giving Rouge a firm handshake "Truce!"

Relieved that at least that went well Rouge took out the note that she found in the kitchen "So this is the note right?"

Amy nodded "Yes that's the note that we found the day that Tails disappeared"

Rouge started reading the note

_Sonic:_

_(Scratched part) girl her name is (Scratched part) needs help (Scratched part) with her to (Scratched part) the base. _

_Tails_

Analysing the note Rouge finally spoke "It's no use I can't understand some parts of it someone seems to have found it before you guys" Inspecting the note she noted that something else was written in the back

"_Tango, Tango, 981..."_

Amy came close to Rouge sighing "That's the part that absolutely makes no sense at all and the worst part is that I can't recognize who wrote it"

"Tango, tango, 981? Where did I heard that before?" Rouge eyes widened "Crap! Amy if Tails is there then he really is in serious problems!"

Rouge bolted from the bed hurrying downstairs followed by the confused Amy "Hey Rouge wait up! What do you mean he's in serious problems?"

Turning to the pink hedgehog Rouge spoke seriously "Amy what I'm about to tell you is a national secret promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about it"

Amy nodded she rarely saw the bat act like that.

Rouge started to write something as she started telling the secret to Amy "Months ago during an expedition three mobians found a crater with something inside that seemed to have fallen from outer space, G.U.N. send an expedition to recover the alien object but imagine their surprise when they found the remains of the prototype of the ultimate life form"

Amy tried to remember where she had heard that before "Prototype of the ultimate life form? You mean that thing that Shadow and Sonic fought in the ark!?"

Rouge nodded "That's right the Biolizard, but that's not the worst part, it seems that the Biolizard was regenerating itself when G.U.N found it, there was heated discussions to see how to solve the problem, the solutions ranged from trying to tame the thing to nuke it eventually they finally decided to build a base to freeze the Biolizard stopping it's regeneration in the point code named tango, tango, 981"

Amy paled "Creepy... but I wonder what Tails have to do with anything?"

"Well according to the report I read, only the best top scientist can decipher the code to actually turn off the machine that contains the Biolizard frozen" Rouge told the now scared hedgehog.

Amy finally got it "Top scientist like Tails?"

"Bingo! The person who took Tails must want to release that thing" Rouge answered.

"We need to tell Tails that he is in danger!" Amy shouted.

"Don't worry we will. I still need him to fix my friend here, Come that base is not too far away from here"

Finishing the note that Rouge had written ,she handed it to Omega "Give this to Sonic once he comes back" Omega gave her a thumbs outside Rouge spread her wings flying as fast as she could followed by Amy.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter two if you are wondering who are the people who Rouge was talking who where braver than Sonic the first one was Link in the Ocarina of Time (One of the best games I've ever played) and the second was Mario (Just pick any game from Mario they all rock) a little tribute to them, Until Next chapter.


	3. Rushing to the base

I don`t own Sonic or any character they belong to Sega

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rushing to the Base**

It's funny how life can really be a pain in the butt sometimes, first she was as bored as hell but Shadow came and told him something about some legendary treasure in the clouds but as always he forgot all about it making Rouge wonder not for the first time if his brain was defective or something ,of course Shadow just ignored her and just told her to visit Omega who apparently knew something else about said treasure but to her surprise the robot got sick because he opened and unknown e-mail making his personality chip go berserker whenever he talked, after looking for a solution she decided to visit Tails but the fox disappeared three days ago according to Amy blamed her for the fox disappearance,of course that alone pissed her off so they were about to fight in a free for all match but Sonic came trying to be the hero as always and stopped the fight and finally to make this day perfect she is now rushing to a secret base with the same pink hedgehog at her side to stop Tails from waking up an overgrown lizard that has the power to reduce a whole battalion of top trained mobians to pieces with just a wave of his tail , yes life can really be a pain.

"Hey Rouge!" Amy shouted snapping Rouge out of her thoughts

"Yes Amy?" Rouge answered looking down.

"Who do you think kidnapped Tails?" That question was bugging her since this whole thing started.

Rouge stopped while looking like she was trying to solve a puzzle "To tell you the truth I don't think he was kidnapped...In fact I think that Tails went willingly with whoever he met"

Amy looked to where the bat was hovering "What makes you think that?"

"Simply there was no sign of a fight in the house and the note that we found suggested that he tried to tell you guys where he was going but it seems that someone else found it first" Rouge answered.

"But why not simply destroy the note why that person left us that strange message?" Amy questioned something really fishy was going on and it seemed that Tails was the key in that.

Rouge lifted her arms "Who knows? But what I know is that the person who found the note was sure that I was going to read it, that makes me think that Omega getting infected and your friend disappearance are somehow related...or maybe not, I'm sure we will find out once we get to that base"

Amy grabbed her head "Conspiracies, secret bases, ultimate life forms, mysterious characters, this whole thing is giving me a headache..."

Rouge smiled trying to calm the confused girl "Relax Amy, this kind of stuff happens to me all the time believe me you get used to them after a while"

Amy lifted her head to meet the bat gaze "Really?"

"No, I was just pulling your leg" Amy face faulted while Rouge laughed flying away.

But unknown to them four mysterious mobians were watching them from the shadows.

"Like expected they fell directly into my little scheme" One of them talked

"But from the look of it they are not taking this seriously..." The second one sweatdropped seeing Amy chase Rouge around with her hammer.

"Hmph! Bat girl is always like that" The third mobian said with a frustrated voice.

"Don't underestimate them, sure they fool around a lot but one things get serious they can be a formidable force" the fourth corrected.

"Quick! They are on the move again, let's go!" The first one and their companions started running after Amy and Rouge.

Back at Tail's place...

Sonic finally arrived entering the house after having a bath because of their little "talk" with Omega and Amy "How does a robot knows about that stuff anyway?" Deciding to just forget about it the blue hero decided to look for her friends "Amy?, Rouge?" No one answered so he decided to go upstairs but he didn't find neither of her female friends "Strange they are not here..."

Entering the kitchen Sonic finally found someone "Omega I'm glad to see you! So tell me where are the girls?"

Omega didn' answered making Sonic feel awkward "Can't speak again?"

Omega nodded because for everyone safety he decided to shout his voice chip off until they found a cure for the virus but the he remembered what Rouge told him, he quickly approached the blue hedgehog extending his massive hand to him with a small piece of paper in it.

Sonic looked at Omega extended hand and then smiled at him "Aw... you think that I'm still angry at you? Don't worry about it pal!" Sonic finished tapping Omega shoulder.

If Omega could blink he would have done so but since he couldn`t he just stayed straight for second after that the robot extended his hand again pointing with his other hand to the small paper.

Sonic looked again to Omega extended hand "Oh ...OH! Now I get it!" Sonic approached lifting his hand and slapping the robot hand with his own "Now, it's your turn to give me five!" Sonic said as he raised his own hand up smiling.

Sparks started to fly from Omega's head, taking his claws out ready to rip this irritating hedgehog to pieces but suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the room stopping him.

Once the light disappeared Sonic recognized the person or rather hedgehog in it "Shadow!"

Shadow opened his eyes seeing someone in front of him "Sonic..." Shadow grumbled under his breath of all the people he could bump to...but this was not the time for that "Sonic, this is urgent where is Rouge?"

"I really don't know, she was here a few minutes ago but it seems that she has gone out with Amy" Sonic answered a little angry that both girls left him behind.

Omega on the other hand was relieved to see Shadow at least he was better than the blue idiot.

But unlike Omega, Shadow was not in a good mood because hours later after his meeting with Rouge, he received a call of the president about some top secret information stolen that in the wrong hands could mean the end of the world, then he told him to find Rouge so she could explain further, seeing that the world was in danger... again he decided to look for his bat ally but unfortunately she wasn`t at her office after that he went looking all over this damn town for the evasive bat when finally someone told him that they saw her and Omega going to Tails house, he thought that he could find out what was going on, but now it seems that she was long gone with Amy to do whatever girls do when they go out together, anyway it was time to see if Sonic or Omega had any information about the location of her ally but first he needed to know something that was bothering him "Omega why did you and Rouge came here in the first place?"

Omega didn't answer making Shadow raise an eyebrow it was silent for a minute until Sonic finally spoke "Um, Rouge forbade him to speak because he is with a virus or something that makes him speak random crap and she needed Tails help to fix him"

Shadow watched Omega who just nodded then returned his attention to Sonic "So Prowler wasn't able to fix Omega?"

"Tails didn't even check on him"Sonic answered.

"And why not?" Shadow asked starting to lose his patience.

"Because Tails disappeared three days ago and we are currently looking for him" Sonic answered looking down.

"Great... One of my allies is sick and the only person who can fix him is missing meanwhile my other ally is probably gone shopping while the world is coming to it's imminent end" Shadow said very frustrated. "Well, any idea where those two could have gone?"

Omega quickly steeped before Sonic could answer extending his hand to ebony hedgehog who then saw the small piece of paper in it Omega very slowly pointed with his claw to the paper in his hand making Shadow focus at it.

Meanwhile Sonic just smiled "Shadow it seems that Omega wants to give you five"

Shadow narrowed his eyes "Don't be stupid Sonic, he doesn't want that" Shadow approached lifting the small piece of paper "This paper was obviously stuck in his hand" And then Shadow threw the piece of paper away. Omega seeing this just stood still...for a second.

Outside Cream the rabbit along with his eternal follower Cheese the chao were very happy because they finally got permission to visit Tails, for some odd reason her mother thought than hanging out with him, Amy or Sonic was dangerous because they were always fighting but Cream knew her mother was just exaggerating moving this line of thoughts aside, the young rabbit was about to knock the door when loud "tuck!" was heard followed by a pair of screams and machine gun shoots but before she could enter the house and find out what was happening Sonic was blasted through the window landing near Cream..Sonic just looked up from the ground to her "Hey Cream...Did you see what was the number of the truck?" Rolling his eyes the blue hedgehog fainted leaving a very shocked rabbit "You know Cheese, Perhaps mother is not exaggerating after all..."

Near the secret base

Rouge landed in the ground next to Amy "Well, we are about to get there"

Amy looked very relieved "Finally I was getting tired, what now Rouge? do we wait for my Sonic to show up or we go on?"

Rouge looked at Amy "That's exactly what I'm trying to decide because if that thing is already released then our best bet is to wait for Sonic and help him do his heroic thing"

"But what if the biolizard is still frozen? Amy asked.

"Then we will be wasting precious time that could have been used to stop the one who wants to release the biolizard" Rouge responded.

Amy rubbed her forehead when she finally thought of something "I know! why don't we just flip a coin"

Rouge looked at Amy to see if she was kidding "Flip a coin? Amy the fate of this planet might depend in the decision we are about to take and you want us to flip a coin?" .

Amy happily nodded."Works for me everytime I don't know what to do"

Thinking of no other solution the bat shrugged "Let's do it" Rouge then started to look for a coin in her "chest pocket" when her ear twitched detecting a sound near them Rouge stood still for a second but when a little bird flew away from where the sound came the bat relaxed reassuming her search for a coin.

Not too far away from there....

"That was too close..." the first mobian talked hidden on the top of a tree.,

"We were lucky this time" The second corrected.

"Well no thanks to bat boy over here What's your problem! you almost made us fall!" The third one scolded to what appeared to be a bat male mobian.

"My problem is that both of You were ogling at her!" The bat mobian glared to the other two mobian.

"Rouge always do stuff like that all the time but you are right it's rude to stare I'll be more careful in the future" The second calmly apologized.

"Well you better beside you are too young to be thinking about stuff like that" Then the bat mobian turned to the third "And you...well I guess in your case it's Ok" The bat male said happy.

"Hmph! Like I would want anything to do with that shameless bat" The third said crossing his arms.

"What!? Are you saying that she is not good enough for you?" The bat mobian exclaimed very angry.

"Cut that out both of you! We have no time for this, I think is time to put plan B into action... here take this Valx" The first one handed over a small package and a helmet to the bat boy whose name seemed to be Valx.

Valx just looked to the package and opened inside of it he could see a soldier uniform "An uniform? What I'm supposed to be do with this?"

"Execute plan B, You Valx are going down there to 'escort' them into the base, once you are inside find where the biolizard is trapped then open the main gate so we can infiltrate it's a perfect plan!".

"Perfect! Are you crazy or something there is no way that I can do all that!" Valx complained whispering very loudly.

"Oh don't be such a baby It's not that hard" The first mobian answered still smiling.

"Then how about them? I'm sure they are more experienced in this kind of situations that me" Valx asked while he pointed to the other two mobians..

"True, we have more experience but I'm sure Rouge and Amy will recognize us in an instant" the second answered

"Fine I`ll do it, you will owe me big for this one" Valx said to the first mobian who was smirking at him

"Just remember that she is not the same person and everything will be fine" the second warned Valx.

"You make it sound so easy..." Valx complained while putting the helmet on.

Back with Rouge and Amy...

"Finally I found one!" Rouge smiled hading a coin to Amy,

Annoyed Amy took the coin "You know Rouge you should really start thinking of buying a suit that actually have pockets on it"

Rouge rolled her eyes "Let's get to business already...I say head we stay and wait and tail we go"

Amy shrugged "Whatever..." Amy tossed the coin in the air and it landed near them but before either of the girls could approach to see what was the outcome a sound behind Rouge made her tense.

"Amy, someone's coming" Rouge said whispering.

"Where?" Amy said looking around

"Behind me near the forest" Rouge answered without turning.

Amy looked behind Rouge when she saw a shadow stepping out of the trees "Got you"

"Amy wait!!" Rouge shouted seeing the piko piko hammer appear in the pink hedgehog hand but it was too late.

."YAH! Take this!!!!!" Amy jumped with her hammer to the shadow.

Rouge turned around just to see Amy smash another mobian just in the head "Ouch...that is going to leave a mark..."

Amy smiled seeing her opponent lay there in the ground "Ha! That was too easy"

Rouge came near to them "humm Amy?"

"Yeah I know, you can thank me later for defeating this enemy" Amy proudly said.

"Amy I think this is one soldiers of the base meaning that he is one of the good guys and by the look of it he seems to be out could " Rouge approached the fallen soldier then she started pocking him with a stick.

Amy sweatdropped "Really...but you said and I....This, this is your fault! You should have warned me!"

"I tried to stop you but you did't listen" Rouge said still poking the fallen soldier.

"Well you should have tried harder to stop me and stop poking him with that stick!" Amy said taking the stick from Rouge.

Embarrassed Rouge rubbed her neck "Sorry it was kind of addictive"

"How can poking someone unconscious with a stick be addictive? You really are a weird..." Amy sighed then poked the mobian with the stick then she poke him again before Rouge could complain she was poking the poor guy like the bat seconds ago "Rouge I hate to admit this but...You were right this is kind of addictive!" Amy smiled still poking the soldier.

Valx started to open his eyes the last thing he remembered was a pink blur in front on him then everything went blank now he has this huge headache and to make his day perfect someone was poking him "Ouch stop that..." Valx whispered trying to stand.

"Amy stop, I think he is starting to wake up" Rouge said somewhat relieved, it would have been very bad If they show to the base with one unconscious soldier on their backs.

"That's a relief...Hey, are you ok?" Amy asked also very relieved that she didn't kill the poor guy.

Valx opened his eyes, in front of him was the pink hedgehog smiling sweetly at him upon seeing this he smiled shyly at her "Yeah, I think"

"You have to forgive my friend here, she tends to act first then think later" Rouge said while approaching them with a grin

"Hey!!" Amy shouted blushing.

Valx then focused his attention in Rouge when he saw her he became totally silent and still this odd reaction made Rouge came near him with a worried look on her face "Umm Are you sure that you are OK?"

Seeing that Rouge was so near him Valx stood totally straight "YES I AM OK MA'AM!!!!" The male bat shouted at the top of his lungs.

Not far from them one of the mobians slapped her own forehead grumbling "That Idiot! He is gonna ruin everything!"

Rouge blinked "Yeah that's nice...Anyway I'm Rouge the bat G,U,N, agent codename jewel number five six two and this is Amy Rose my huh...assistant I need to know the status of the base at Tango, tango, 981"

Valx sweatdropped "What? Ah I mean...could you repeat the question please?"

Amy rolled her eyes "She means to ask if everything is ok at the base near here"

"How should I know?" Valx answered making Amy look suspicious at him.

In that moment Valx was hit in his back by a pebble, slightly turning his head around he could almost see three pairs of eyes glaring at him "Great I will probably be skinned alive by her after this" .Valx whispered lowering his ears at the thought of his horrible future.

Before Amy could ask Valx another question Rouge approached whispering at her ear "Amy I think your little hit affected him"

"You think so" Amy whispered back while Rouge nodded "So what do we do now?" Amy asked feeling guilty .

"Don't worry there is always a hospital at secret bases, I'm sure they will cure him" Rouge assured Amy seeing her expression.

Turning around again Valx noticed that he was being stared by Amy and Rouge making him even more nervous "Sure...the base...the base status is ...is..."

Rouge approached him smiling "Hey don't worry about it! Actually we are on our way to see the base, right Amy?"

Amy also smiled "Yes, let's go! Rouge lead the way" Rouge then took off the air followed by the pink hedgehog and Valx.

In the shadows not far away....

The first mobian let out a light chuckle making the second look at her "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... It's just that even HERE he is saved by her" then she turned around her eyes full of determination "Let's go! we have to free biolizard in order to continue our search to find the treasure

The other two mobians just looked at each other while the first already started to follow Rouge and her group.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done if you are wondering who are the three mysterious mobians i'll give you a hint they are are not OC, well one of them is technically a OC but ah forget it everything will be explained in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don`t own Sonic or any character they belong to Sega

**Chapter IV**

**Too late or too early?**

* * *

Tails's house...

After helping and laying Sonic in Tails's bed but then Cream hears someone shouting in the kitchen, gulping the young girl decided to go downstairs "C,Cheese wait here and protect Mr. Sonic, I'm going to find out what is going on" Walking to the kitchen the rabbit opened the door to see the familiar form of Shadow and a strange robot facing each other.

Shadow then charged a Chaos spear in his hand "Omega calm down, I don't want to use this but if you force me I will" Shadow spoke slowly trying to see if his word can reach his robotic partner.

There was a lot of tension in the air when Omega finally snapped out of it, lowering his armed claws reverting them to his normal form he looked around seeing Shadow with a Chaos spear in his hand made him realize that he temporally lost all of his control, he started to bow at Shadow.

"What the heck is Omega doing? He is worse that I thought better handle this with caution..." Shadow thought seeing Omega strange reaction.

"Mr. Shadow?" A voice behind Shadow shyly said.

Shadow turned around, in the door he could see a rather a familiar rabbit looking at him "Another of Sonic useless friends...this day keep getting better and better" Shadow sighed ignoring the rabbit and returning his attention to Omega,.

"Mr. Shadow...I think Mr. Robot is trying to apologize" Cream said while watching with concern at the poor robot who obviously didn't want to fight..

Shadow grumbled he didn't have the patience to listen to the incoherence's of this young rabbit "Get out. I'll handle this"

"Mr. Shadow you are so silly..." The rabbit cheerfully approached the still bowing robot.

"Stand back!" Shadow yelled but it was too late, Cream was next to Omega now

Cream smiled waving at Omega to get his attention "Hi Mr. Robot!You are trying to say that you are sorry, right?"

Omega nodded making Cream smile sweetly at him "It's ok, Mr. Robot...See Mr. Shadow there is no need to fight"

Staring dumbly at Omega and the young rabbit Shadow shook his head to regain his composure as he starts to approach them "His name is not Mr. Robot, young girl is Omega and apparently he has been infected with a virus making him unstable and probably dangerous, now step back I'll take care of this...."

Cream decided to ignore him, instead she started to flap her ears to be able to fly in order to come near Omega's head, then the young rabbit put her hand at the robot forehead "...I mean Mr. Omega, are you feeling sick?"

Omega nodded a little surprised at hearing the concern in this creature voice then Cream landed taking his hand "My mother always tell me to lay down if I feel sick, come I'll get you to bed"

Cream leaded Omega out of the kitchen to Tail's room leaving a confused Shadow behind "Omega has definitely gone crazy if he is listening to that rabbit, well that means that finding Prower is now my top priority, the world can be saved by that blue pest anyway...Wait a second Sonic!" Shadow realized jumping out of the window, the same one that Sonic was blasted trough moments ago.

Looking around Shadow was getting a little nervous because he couldn't find him "Damn it, where is that idiot? Maybe Omega vaporized him" That thought in another circumstances would have made him offer an all night long party at club Rouge to celebrate but unfortunately right now he needed Sonic for clues to find her female ally or Prower.

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked walking out of Tails house to look for him but when she finally spots him she is surprised to see the almost always calm hedgehog looking frenetically around for something, she is very confused at first but everything is made clear when she heard him curse at Sonic "Oh! Mr. Shadow..." The rabbit said in a very cute voice.

Shadow groaned annoyed to hear Cream childish voice, again "What now?"

"If you are looking for Mr. Sonic he is resting upstairs along with Mr. Omega" Cream said.

"... That's great" Shadow answered rather coldly making Cream giggle "What's so funny?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing is just that I find it sweet that you try to hide your concern about Sonic" Before Shadow could protest the rabbit continued "Amy told me about your kind, What did she call you?...Ah! Tough guys with huge egos that are unable to express their true feelings It must be very hard to hide all of that" The rabbit was sad for a minute but then she perked up "But don't despair I'll make sure to tell Sonic and everybody that you were very worried about him, That will be great don't you think?" Cream smiled at him waiting for his answer but after a minute of silence Cream decided to enter the house to check on Sonic.

Watching the rabbit enter Shadow narrowed his eyes "I don't think so..." Shadow mutters darkly

Thinking hard to figure out how to stop that young girl from ruining his reputation he finally gets an idea "(evil smile) Yes that will work...." Shadow lifted his chaos emerald to the air "Chaos control!" The hedgehog yelled as he disappeared in a bright flash.

-------------------------------

Biolizard Base...

Rouge and her groups finally arrives at the gates of the secret base

"We are finally here, no signs of battle It seems that we made it on time" Rouge said landing near the base gate.

"We won't know for sure until we get in... Rouge, how are we supposed to open this huge door?" Amy asked looking at the big door in front of her searching for a ring bell or something.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they know we are already in here, in fact they must be sending someone to open the door as we speak... but it can take a while" Rouge said while stretching her wings .

"Fine...but don't you find it weird that no one is watching the door" Amy asked to no one in particular.

"Because there is no need" Rouge answered making both Amy and Valx look at her "Remember that this is a secret base meaning that no one is supposed to even come close to the gates, that's why most of the personal, like our friend here, is supposed to patrol the area in order to stop anyone who trespass the vicinity of this base"

"Well if what you said is true shouldn't we have run into more than one soldier?" Amy asked while looking at Valx.

Rouge stared directly at Valx making him sweat drop "To tell you the true Amy the route that we took wasn't a random one, it was an emergency route, we weren't supposed to meet anyone..."

Amy narrowed her eyes at Valx "It's that so...well could you explain to us how did you bump into us?"

"Ehh.. The true is that...I was... lost?" Valx answered lamely.

"What!? How come a soldier can get lost near his own base?" Amy almost shouted approaching Valx with her hands on her hips, Rouge also looked at him curious to hear his answer.

Valx gulped knowing that he was in deep trouble and by the look the pink hedgehog was giving him if he didn't gave an answer she liked he was finished "Damn! and I was so close to enter to the base" Valx thought while trying to figure out of something to defuse the situation.

"I'm waiting for your answer" Amy said tapping her foot.

Valx knew that his time was up and in that short time he only thought of one possible answer for this problem, it was probably the lamest excuse used by sentient beings since the beginning of civilization and it was most likely that Amy will not believe him but he didn't have no other choice but to tell it and pray for the best "(cough) The reason I got lost....was because...It's my first day..."

Amy blinked a few seconds"What kind of lame excuse is That!?Are You trying to make fun of me?" The pink hedgehog asked very slowly.

Valx nervously shook his head stepping back slowly, ready to run away if things got more dangerous but before he could react Amy grabbed him by his shoulders "Crap, she caught me!!" Valx thought while cursing "Damn plan B! I knew it would lead me to trouble" Resigned to his fate, he noticed how closely her judge, jury and future executioner was to him "It could be worse...At least she is cute" The bat thought while smiling.

Valx smile totally caught off guard Amy "Why the heck is he smiling now? This guy is mental or something?" Amy thought but she realized that they were only inches apart from each other, Blushing fiercely Amy screeched pushing Valx away from her.

Amy then took out her trusted hammer but Rouge decided to interfere "As much as I like to see what happen next I think is time for both of you to stop playing games"

"He's the one playing games, he shouldn't have come so close to me!" Amy said while pointing at Valx.

"Hey! You were the one that approached me in the first place!" Valx complained from the ground.

Rouge whistled "Stop it, both of you!" The bat then approached Amy leaning to her ear "Amy remember that you hit him in the head, maybe he had a concussion or something" Rouge whispered to her.

"You really think so?" Rouge nodded then Amy turned at Valx who was standing up, guilt was evidently in her face "Umm... hey, What's your name?" Amy asked while looking to the floor.

Valx lifted an eyebrow after hearing the sudden change of tone of her voice and attitude "Uhhh...You can call me Valx"

"Valx...let's just forget everything and start again, What do you say friends?" Amy asked at him.

"Ah...Sure".The bat answered making Amy smile sweetly at him "First she hits me, next she helps me, then she screams at me, and now she smiles at me???...I will never understand girls..." Valx thought looking away from Amy before another of her mood swing take place.

In that moment the giant gates of the base finally opened, three jeeps and two giants battle robots surrounded them, Amy and Valx were very ancious but Rouge on the other hand had a bored expression.

One of the jeeps stopped in front of them and an old man in uniform step out of it escorted by two soldiers. The man grumbled while looking at the three mobians "So which one of you is the infamous Rouge the bat?"

"That would be me!" Rouge smiled lifting her hand.

The old man didn't respond at all still waiting for something and for a few minutes nobody said anything until one of the soldiers talked "The Coronel is waiting for the formal introduction ma'am"

Rouge rolled her eyes "Fine...well I'm Rouge the bat G.U.N. agent codename jewel number five six two"

The Coronel nodded without saying nothing then his gaze fixed on Amy "Who is she agent Rouge?"

"Ahh... she is helping me in this mission" Rouge said.

"She seems familiar, Is she a new G.U.N. agent?" The Coronel narrowed his eyes.

"No she is not but..." Rouge said but she was quickly interrupted by the Coronel "You know the rules Agent Rouge she can't enter the base, the last thing we need is a useless girl messing things around"

Amy got angry and was ready to snap at the upstart jerk but Rouge put a hand on her shoulder while glaring at the impudent man "So that's the way you want it?...Well, Coronel I'm afraid to tell you that in case of a red emergency G.U.N. top agents like ME, have the authorization to overrode any rule" Rouge said while smiling at him.

"Hmph! Can she do that soldier?" The Coronel said to one of the soldiers.

"I'm afraid so Coronel, president orders." The soldier said knowing that the Coronel would be very pissed off.

Rouge grinned ready to give him the final blow of this round "And besides this 'useless girl' is none other that Amy Rose one of the world's greatest heroines, I'm not sure if H.Q. told you but she even was in the battle to stop the very beast that you have here" Amy eyes widened after hearing that but she remained quiet the Coronel on the other hand flinched lightly.

"Very well...she may enter, soldier see that Agent Rouge and her companion reach the main building" The soldier nodded opening the door of the second jeep while Rouge smiled knowing that she won this round.

Valx was about to follow Rouge when the Coronel noticed him "Soldier I need to have a few words with you"

Amy looked at Valx who was sweating under the Coronel hard stare "Is something wrong?"

The Coronel cleared his throat making the other soldier speak "Military affairs ma'am, please go with Agent Rouge to the main building" Amy reluctantly nodded getting in the jeep

The jeep finally left for the base leaving Valx with the Coronel, this normally wouldn't worry him so much the old man looked easy to beat, it was those giants robots with big guns at his side that made him nervous.

"Sir, that is the insignia of the squad of the missing soldier" One of the soldiers next to the Coronel said.

"So you are the missing soldier that was reported lost in sector alpha?" The Coronel asked.

"Missing soldier? Well I guess that answer the question at how she got her hands in this uniform" Valx thought for a minute until he realized that the Coronel was still waiting for his answer "Y, Yes I'm that soldier sir" Valx answered

"And?" The Coronel stepped forward.

"Ehh...Well I got distracted when I heard a sound coming from the woods so I decided to go and investigate it when I got there I found Agent Rouge and her friend so I decided to follow them because they looked very suspicious to me...sir" Valx said hoping that the Coronel fell for that lie.

"Very well, you are dismissed until further notice, I want your full report in my desk first thing in the morning" The Coronel got in his jeep slamming the door,the jeep then entered the base followed by the two guard robots.

Valx stood there perplexed until the driver of the third jeep came out smiling at him "Pretty clever move pal"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, You made Coronel focus on the newcomers and not you" The driver said while smiling.

"I did that?" Valx asked.

The driver just laughed "Come, let's go to the barracks, no offence but you look like trash"

Before Valx could give an answer the gates of the base closed.

" I'm really starting to hate this gate, it's a luck that they give me this" The driver then took out something that looked like a remote control.

"So that's the key gate" Valx thought while watching the strange remote control in the hands of the driver.

"Well we better hurry to the barracks I heard that they are making lasagna for dinner!" the driver said while returning to the jeep

"Wait!...Do you have a map or something? I have to check out something" Valx said.

"Well, There is a map of the base at the downloaded at the jeep computer"

"Oh really?... Well In that case, please forgive me for this"Valx said while approaching the driver.

"Why should I forgi...Uff!" Valx punched hard at the driver sending him to dreamland then he picked up key gate smiling the bat whistled and moments later three mobians came out from the forest.

"Well guys I did it! There is a map of the base on the jeep and here is the gate key!" Valx smiled tossing the key to one of the mobians who skilfully caught it.

"Took you long enough..." The mobian who caught the key said.

"I would like you see that do better grass girl!" Valx snapped angrily at the girl

"Whoa, calm down Valx! I bet she was only joking around" The other mobian stepped between them before the fight got worse.

"Sorry, Mr. Prower I guess that I am a little nervous about all this" Valx apologized.

"That's okay, but you should apologize to her, not me" Tails said while pointing with his thumb to the girl behind him.

"Errr...Okay... I am sorry for overreacting" Valx said bowing slightly to the girl.

"Grass girl, Huh? You didn't call me that since we were kids you Know? I will definitely get you for that" Valx flinched under the unusual smirk that the girl was sending him.

"...So what do we do now? Shouldn't we enter the base?" Valx said deciding to change the his own safety.

"Yes Valx, but from this point there is no turning back" Tails said he had to make sure if their new companions were really ready "And if we screw up we will be branded as traitors and criminals to the world..." Tails said in a serious voice.

Valx looked to the girl and then at Tails "We already decided that it's the right thing to do, no matter the consequences...but now that you say it being branded as an enemy of a whole world, I don't think I could handle that" Valx said somewhat nervous.

"And what's worse If we fail this one, the treasure is also lost..." The girl said also nervous.

"Stop worrying your little heads! Tails and I have been in worse situation and we always came on top! This will be no exception" the last mobian spoke forcefully.

"Yeah..you are right with and your help we can do it!" Valx said gaining confidence.

"We didn't came this far just to turn back now" the girl smiled.

Tails smiled he knew that they were now ready "Good to hear that, Let's get in jeep I'll explain my plan on our way there" Valx and the girl nodded then they got in the jeep

"How about you Tails, Are you sure you can do this without Sonic at you side?" The last mobian said as he came near the jeep.

Tails smirked at him "You know this isn't the first time I go in an adventure without Sonic"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about them later, right now we have a mission to finish" Tails said while he and his companion shared a glance as they entered the jeep. Few seconds later the gate once again opened allowing the jeep to enter.

---------------------------

Biolizard Base Main building...

Rouge and Amy didn't said anything to each other on the way of the base, which was fine for Rouge this day was already very tiring enough without listening to the pink hedgehog but she couldn't help but wonder why the usually hyperactive girl was quiet but before she could ask her the jeep stopped

"So this is the famous secret base" Rouge said while checking the tall building trying to see all the security weak points of it at first glance she could already tell that the security level of this place was not very high "Only four soldiers along with two guard robots and by the look of their faces it seems that no combat took place, that's good it give us more time to prepare and wait for Sonic" Rouge thought as she watched the soldiers chat with each other.

"Agent Rouge, could you please come with me" The soldier who was escorting them said, Rouge and Amy shrugged and followed the soldier inside the building "Please wait here, the Coronel will be with you in just a few minutes, in the mean time you can tell if you need anything" The soldier said as he opened the door of a meeting room.

"Well, I want a soda if you don't mind honey, I'm very thirsty from all that flying, how about you Amy?" Rouge said while sitting in a sofa.

"Umm, just a glass of water" Amy said a little downcast while sitting next to Rouge

The soldier nodded and left the room leaving the two girls alone, Rouge took a glance at Amy who seemed a little down, the treasure hunter didn't said anything at first until curiosity got the better of her and she finally asked Amy "Hey what's wrong? Don't tell me that you are worried about the Biolizard"

"I'm not worried about that in fact I'm relieved that we made it on time to prevent that thing from being released" Amy answered looking st the floor.

For a few minutes nothing happened until the soldier returned with the drinks that the girls asked then the soldier left the room but Amy was still quiet which for some odd reason made Rouge uncomfortable until she rememberedthe reason why she was here "Amy...I admit that I was surprised that we didn't find Tails here but don't worry about him, we will find him, after all no one can hide from Rouge the bat" The hunter said very confident in her words.

"Tails... is fine, I have a feeling that we will seeing him very soon" Amy said in very quiet voice.

Now Rouge was really curious "If Amy isn't worried about the Biolizard or Tails then it only means that she is worried about him" Rouge thought while looking at the pink hedgehog

"I'm sure Sonic is on his way, you know better that anyone that Sonic loves to make a dramatic entrance" Rouge smiled closing her eyes and relaxing in the sofa, she was sure that she was right this time.

"My Sonic has never let me down, I know that if I'm in trouble sooner or later he will come and help me like he always does" Amy said with a little smile on her face.

Now Rouge was at loss so she decided to be blunt about it but before she could ask her what that heck was wrong, Amy lifted her head staring straight into the hunter eyes, Rouge was left speechless and little nervous by the way Amy eyes sparkled "Did ...did you meant what you said earlier?" Amy asked Rouge.

Rouge blinked "Huh? what are you talking abut?"

"You know about me being a heroine and all that" Amy said while playing with her fingers,

"Oh...Oh! you mean that? ....well it's the truth, right? Nothing to be ashamed of" Rouge said.

" No, it's just that anyone said that kind of thing about me before"

"Well If you pay more attention to your surroundings, you will be surprised that Sonic is not the only one that people talk about" Rouge winked at her

Amy was about to said something when the door of the room opened and the Coronel quickly entered sitting across them, after making sure that he had their attention the Coronel started to speak "Agent Rouge before we begin I want to set one thing straight I'm the one that is responsible of this base and I won't tolerate any disrespect to my authority"

"It seems that he wants the rematch.,I still need more info so I guess it's time to be good girl..for now" The bat thought as she watched the man in front of him.

"No problem Sir! You are the boss" Rouge said while smirking at him.

The Coronel was taken back for the bat answer he was expecting a loud argument after a second the old man smiled because Rouge was obviously impressed by his mere presence "I am happy that we came to an understanding Agent, now let's get the point two days ago someone hacked into our base computer stealing some of the information about this base"

"What kind of information?" Amy asked

"The codename of the base and the zone were it's located as well as the emergency protocols were hacked I didn't want to take any risk so I reinforced our presence in the outskirt of the base" the Coronel answered.

Rouge eyes widened after hearing that "Sir, May I ask how much of the base defenses are patrolling the base outskirt right now?"

"About eighty percent that means that not even an ant would come near without us knowing"

"One more question, Coronel did one of the soldiers disappeared recently?" Rouge asked

"I don't think is any of your business but I'll humour you this time Agent, yes one soldier disappeared but was already found, you saw him, he was the soldier that was travelling with you" The Coronel said

Rouge then knew that her suspicious were confirmed "Coronel I highly suggest that you recall all the soldiers and guard robots as soon as possible I'm almost sure that the enemy who stole the information is most likely inside of the base right now and they probably will attack in any minute now"

"Attack the base? I think you didn't hear well agent but I'll repeat it, not even and ant can get near the base without me knowing"

In that moment an explosion was heard and the base alarm went on "Attention! Attention! The base is under attack! this is not a simulated attack I repeat this is not a simulated attack"

Amy and the Coronel immediately stood up but Rouge remained in her seat deep in thought "As expected... that guy Valx was one of them, I wonder if I made the right choice to let them come so close." Rouge then stood up listening to the battle outside.

* * *

Well that is it for chapter four hope you enjoy it!


End file.
